The Pit and the Light
by Cristya Blade
Summary: After the battle for the shinobi world, all Hinata wants to do is be close to Naruto. Unfortunately, he's not there. He remains unknowingly trapped in his mind and she stays by his side, desperate to keep her promise. Chapter 2 up, T for wounds. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The latest chapters (572-574, etc) of Naruto have just been awesome! I was lamenting to a friend yesterday that although I keep trying, all of my NaruHina fanfics turn out rubbish. As thanks to her for letting me whine to her, I decided to try again. I'm rather pleased with the result so far and will continue to work hard on it.

Thanks, as always, for reading.

* * *

><p>All Hinata could see from her vantage point was a sea of bodies. Her view was low to the ground; she was crawling. The dirt and blood everywhere made it difficult to distinguish the bodies of those passed on from the mounds of mud scattered everywhere that had been torn from the earth. On the occasional times that she crawled over a dead body, she bit back her emotion and tried not to cry. When she was young she was told, and therefore had some remote idea, that war was terrible. She now understood that terrible was just a word, just a facade to mask a horrible idea that couldn't be described. She now knew what war was and knew she could never fully rid herself of that pain.<p>

Right now her beacon was a muted pink, soiled and dirtied but still there, bobbing up and down in the distance. It was Sakura's head, slumped over and shaking. Hinata was too weak to use her Byakugan to locate Naruto, and she had a bad gash in one leg while the other was either sprained or broken; she couldn't tell, but it prevented her from standing. Still, she knew that pink haired woman was Sakura, and she knew Sakura would be near them, near _him_, where the heart of the battle had taken place.

An inadvertent yelp of pain escaped her as she brushed her arm against a kunai sticking out of the ground. She sucked a breath in tightly and swallowed her pain, reminding herself that it was just another drop in a currently very deep bucket. A shallow cut on the arm was not the worst injury she had, nor was it the injury she cared most about.

Hinata was not silent as she crawled up to the two, but Sakura didn't lift her head or change her position. She didn't even open her eyes. She was trying to heal and was holding her glowing hand vaguely over Naruto's body, but every few seconds she shuddered violently and had trouble repositioning her hand. It wouldn't have mattered if her eyes were open or not, Hinata knew, because she would not be able to see through her tears. Sakura had no need to worry anyway, the only ones still moving around on the battlefield were medical-nin and some of the strategy and support group that had rushed there to help in the end.

Hinata had finally reached her goal. She just hoped it wasn't too late. She looked haltingly over the body of the blond haired man she loved which was now battered and broken. His eyes weren't open and he wasn't moving. For the first time since the battle began, she let out a desperate sob.

"Naruto-ku... N-Naruto..."

She felt her eyes burn and strictly told herself _no_.

Sakura opened her eyes, although she had to blink multiple times to be able to see again.

"_Wha_-" Sakura swallowed and rasped. She breathed heavily and whimpered. Hinata could tell she was trying her hardest to form a sentence without crying, but it wouldn't be possible.

Hinata reached her hand out and threaded her fingers awkwardly through Naruto's.

"Because I promised," she said and raised their twined hands to her cheek. She felt tears against them and her bottom lip trembled. "I promised."

Sakura was quiet and closed her eyes again as her face turned away.

"Is he..?" Hinata began.

"No!" Sakura barked. And then, in a ragged and raw tone she rasped, "help me."

Hinata nodded and let go of Naruto's hand. She slowly squirmed up to Naruto's face and briefly rested her head next to his ear. "I'm here, Naruto. If it matters; I'm here." She closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath to steady herself from crying. "I won't leave you." _Don't leave me._

With a lot of effort she rose again and reached for the bag that Sakura nodded to. The woman's eyes had closed again and her tears resumed. Hinata pulled the bag over Naruto's body and pushed herself to a sitting position. All that remained in the bag was a large jar of antiseptic healing ointment and a very small roll of bandages. Most of the resources had already been exhausted. The ointment was plentiful but the bandages ran out after wrapping only one of the injuries on his arm.

"This one next," Sakura said, eyes still clenched shut in sorrow, "the one on his side." Hinata could almost see her emotions in her movements. One of Sakura's teammates had died. They couldn't both die. Sakura knew her duty but she couldn't step back into the world, not just yet.

Hinata picked hesitantly at the torn and bloody cloth that was under Sakura's healing hands and had to turn her face away immediately for fear that she might vomit. The wound was the most awful she had ever seen up close, and the fact that it was endangering the life of the one she cared for most made it all the more horrendous.

"The ointment. And a bandage. It must be clean."

Hinata grabbed the jar of ointment but strained to think of where she might find a clean bandage. She understood why it needed to be clean, the wound was deep and open and infection might just push him over the edge. She looked around desperately, but nothing on the battlefield was clean. She looked down at herself, her protective vest was in tatters, but she plucked the neckline of it away from herself to look down.

"Would... my shirt..? It's... it's the only thing I have."

Sakura nodded and used her free hand to wipe her eyes and her brow.

"If it's all we have."

For a brief moment Hinata tried to struggle out of her shirt from under her vest, but she quickly realized she was unable to do so. She removed her vest and with a shame that was deeply ingrained into her, her shirt. She placed it gingerly on Naruto's lap as she shivered and pulled her vest back on. She rubbed her arms briskly and grabbed the only kunai she had left in her pack.

"Cut it."

"How thick?"

"... Two, three inches."

Hinata removed the dirty arms from her former shirt and began a spiral cut up the fabric. She salved his wound and looked hesitantly up at Sakura.

"I... I need help, to..."

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. More tears fell and she wiped them stubbornly.

"I'll lift him. Wrap it. Hurry."

Sakura rubbed her hands together vigorously and paused to gather some chakra. In a moment he was lifted up, not far off the ground but enough that Hinata could reach around him. Sakura was straining and Hinata was trying desperately to wrap the wound quickly but well.

"Not too tight," Sakura grunted. "Has to... breathe..."

Hinata finished and Sakura tried to let him down gently but he still hit the ground harder than either of them would have liked. Sakura tied the fabric, which was already spreading with blood stains, and slumped over.

"Bandage the rest," Sakura said quietly. "I need a moment."

Hinata nodded and went about her work, pretending not to hear the desolate whimpers that Sakura was trying to hold in.

The sleeves of the shirt were a bit more dirty, but they were better than nothing and the rest of the wounds weren't quite as gaping. Hinata finished bandaging and dropped her head to the side, she was starting to get dizzy. Not knowing what else to do, she slowly lowered herself to the ground next to him. Sakura saw this through her still downcast eyes and said mechanically, "Thank you. I'll take over from here."

Sakura's hand rose over Naruto once again and the glow began, though weaker this time. Hinata could feel her eyes closing. She felt cold from the dampness of the ground seeping in, and cold from the fear emanating from within herself, too. She reached her hand to his once more and grasped it weakly.

_Don't die, Naruto. Don't let me sleep and wake to find you dead. I promised that after this war I'd hold your hand..._ Hinata pressed her forehead into his shoulder and the right side of her face scraped against the rough ground. _I wanted you to hold mine, too._

Hinata felt unconsciousness coming, but she knew she would not die, her wounds weren't mortal. With the last of her strength she pressed her fingertips against his, where the chakra points connected, and pushed all the strength she had left into him. Her eyes closed without another thought.

* * *

><p>"This is completely unacceptable!" The shrill voice resonated in the caverns of Hinata's mind until she realized two things: she was alive, and she was waking up.<p>

"I can see a strap of her under garment through the hole in her vest! Is this how you treat a Hyuuga?"

At first the buzzing of consciousness only stirred a hum in her mind; the more she came to the more she realized that there was pain.

"Would would dare take her shirt? I demand you tell me!"

The pain only swam around in her head briefly. Suddenly there was a pang here, a pang there; sensations and jolts and messages of hurt coming from all avenues of her body.

"No one took her shirt, _ma'am_," the voice that replied was tired and drawn out, and if there was a slight note of sarcasm in his voice, the speaker didn't notice. "She was brought in that way."

Hinata began to see black patterns swirling behind her eyelids. For the moment, everything else that existed in her was stiffness and pain and she wished she could sleep again until they were gone.

"She should have been taken to a private wing of the hospital. All the Huyygas should have!"

"There are no private wings in this hospital."

"There are separated areas in the medical center in the Hyuuga Compound."

"Then take them all there!"

Hinata tried to change positions and as soon as she made the slightest movement, several joints cracked. It was extremely difficult to move.

"I... can't. All the Hyuuga who know medicine are here assisting."

"Of course they are. This is war. Everyone needs to pitch in, there's no time for special treatment. People's lives are depending on it."

Hinata tried to open her eyes. They were dry and stuck shut. It took her quite a few attempts before the blurry light flooded in. She blinked until it was solid, but still too bright.

"If you aren't here to help," the medical-nin continued, "then get out of the way."

"How dare you! My father will hear about this!"

"Hana-" Hinata tried to call out, but she was struck with a sudden panic when she couldn't breathe. Or rather, she couldn't breathe of her own volition. Air was being pushed into her when she didn't want it and sucked out of her when she did. She simultaneously tried to time her breathing back to match the actions of the air and lift her hands to claw at the device on her face.

"Hey! I've got another one awake!" the man shouted. And then, closer, "Move!"

Relief passed over her as a shadow appeared and blocked out the light while removing the strap around her face. Hinata gasped for breath and breathed frantically for a moment until her lungs were satisfied.

"Can you hear me?"

"Y-" she cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Good." A small flashlight hovered over one eye and then the other. She wanted to squint away but tried to hold still.

"And your sight? Anything blurry?"

She tried to blink the light stains out that were left by the flashlight.

"It's fine."

The man turned his face away from her and yelled, "This one's awake and responsive!"

"That's the twelfth one today!" a female voice said cheerily from some distance.

The man picked up a chart and skimmed it.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san... I apologize, we're so busy I can only give you a very brief rundown of things. One of your legs is cut, we're treating it for a very minor infection. The other is sprained. One small cut on your arm contained traces of poison but was quickly treated. But basically, you're in no danger. And I'm sorry, but not a priority at the moment. Stay in bed."

"Hey! Over here!" an urgent woman's voice echoed down the room.

"Excuse me," he said gruffly and left. Hinata tried to voice her thanks but all that came out was a raspy croak. The man, who was probably a foreign medical-nin, was quickly replaced by a short girl with jet-black hair, sharp white eyes, and a sharper demeanor.

"What gall." Her voice was dripping with distaste.

"Hanabi!" Hinata was joyous to see family, _any family_, even if it was a sibling she didn't particularly get along well with.

"Sister, I'm glad you're awake." She did not look it.

Questions swam around in Hinata's head, too numerous to count. It seemed that one was bigger, more nagging than the rest, but she just couldn't grasp it.

"What are you doing here?" She knew she and her sister loved each other on some level, but a visit at the hospital was unexpected.

"Overseeing the recovery of the Hyuuga family of course."

Hinata had to stop herself from incredulously asking _why_.

"Shouldn't that responsibility fall to someone else?"

The younger girl bent over Hinata, and for the first time in quite a while she could see fear in the girl's eyes. Hanabi must have pressed a button somewhere, because Hinata's bed slowly rose into a sitting position.

"There is no one else," she said quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened, afraid. "You mean... they all..."

"Were hurt. Not d... Not dea... They're not gone. It's just..." Hanabi looked around warily to make sure no one else was watching. "No one else is even left at home. Only me."

"But, your guardian?"

"He went out to help at the end of the battle. He said everyone was needed. Father would be furious."

"Father- is he alright?"

Hanabi pressed her lips together firmly and composed herself even though her face was flushing.

"He's... still unconcious. Neji-nii-san as well. You're the first to wake up. The battle ended only two days ago."

Hinata felt like she could have been out anywhere from an hour to a month, so sleeping for two whole days didn't surprise her at all. After all of the charkra used by everyone, she wouldn't be surprised if some slept for a week or more. She wanted to ask more questions; but watching Hanabi's composure fray was making her uncomfortable. Hanabi looked afraid, and that had become quite rare.

"Did you have to spend the nights alone in the compound, then?" Hinata was glad her little sister was too young for the war, but spending an evening of battle alone with no news and no knowledge of what happened to one's family was probably also hard.

"I did." Hanabi lifted her face but couldn't stop a tear from coursing down her cheek and a small sniffle from emerging pitifully. "What should I do?"

Hinata was in no condition to take care of Hanabi nor would she be any time soon. She sighed and thought of all the other poor children who must be in similar situations. _… Oh..._

"The students. Gather all the other children that have nowhere to stay, they can take shelter in the Hyuuga Compound for the time being."

"But without special permission no one is allowed..."

"We must make a wartime exception."

"Father wouldn't let that many strangers into our home, especially not a bunch of unsupervised kids."

"Then bring someone to supervise them. Ask a teacher, it is their duty. If Iruka-sensei is well try asking him first. A teacher could provide protection too, if any is still needed. And don't worry about father. I'll take responsibility for this."

Hanabi was silent for a moment and then nodded her head in what was almost respectful acquiescence.

"Thank you sister."

"Come back and keep me updated on how everyone is."

Hanabi nodded again and rose. "I will. Farewell."

Hinata didn't want her to go right away, she still had questions to ask and as ridiculous as it sounded, she didn't want to be alone. But Hanabi had work to do at the moment, and if she was determined to leave there wasn't much Hinata could do about it in her current condition any way.

"Ah!" A sharp stab of panic hit her and pain coursed through her once more as her muscles twitched. Now that Hanabi wasn't looking down at her with a fearful face she remembered the question she'd really wanted to ask. That one, all-important question. She clutched her chest and was almost afraid to know.

"Hanabi, how is Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto? How would I know?"

Hinata understood that the medical-nin were all very busy at the moment but she could not be patient. So much depended on the answer to this question. She understood the earth kept revolving and other people's lives were being saved or lost at this very second, but her world would not go on until she knew the answer. Even if the outside kept going, things inside of her had stopped.

"Get me someone who can find out." It was the first command she had _ever_ issued to Hanabi, and the girl's mouth opened and closed silently. Hinata would have considered adding a please if she hadn't turned so cold inside. Hanabi turned quickly and left the room.

Seven agonizing, heart-wretching minutes later, Shizune walked in.

"Ah, Hinata-san. Sakura-san told me you'd be expecting answers once you woke."

"How is Naruto-kun?"

Shizune's already tired and stretched appearance seemed to wilt a little more.

"Hinata-san, I think that perhaps you-"

"I need to know. _Please_. Is he alive?"

Hinata watched Shizune slowly close her eyes and rub the bridge of her nose.

"He is, for now. Although I suppose there's something you should know..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All of chapter 2 is now up. And yes, I will be working on chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up. At least, he thought he did. He couldn't see or smell anything, nor was he in any type of pain. He scratched his head and wondered why he thought he <em>should<em> be in pain. But, either fortunately or unfortunately for him, his immediate past was a blank.

"Hello?" The word echoed back at him in a mocking answer.

"Hey, anybody out there?"

Once again, the only reply were his own words. He sat up and cracked his neck.

"Where am I?" he asked more quietly.

After sitting in complete silence for a moment, he could think of a few possible answers. He might be in his mind with Kurama, but the scenery (if there was any) was unfamiliar and the fox was nowhere to be found. And if he were in his own mind, shouldn't he be able to tell? It had always been blatantly obvious before when he took the journey inward. So... he might have been captured... somehow... and imprisoned in... _where?_ The thought crept slowly into the back of his mind that he might be dead. He'd never quite imagined death, but he knew he thought it was nothing like this.

He lowered his hands to the surface he was sitting on. It was lukewarm and more or less firm and smooth. He couldn't identify it, so he just decided it was rock. He felt around himself further. There weren't any changes in consistency.

Naruto's strong point was not strategy. He sat there for several moments waiting for an idea to come. At least he grown enough to realize that some of his ideas were bad ones.

_Ah, I know! Sage mode!_

Of course! Sage mode might not help him identify where he was, but it would help him sense if there was any danger. Naruto straightened and posed himself, prepared to enter sage mode in the natural, calm way he had learned. He did this for an unknown amount of time; it may have been seconds or hours, he had no indication. But eventually, he got frustrated and gave up.

Naruto grumbled and crawled around a bit cautiously, _so_ glad that his eyes had adjusted to the dark so that he could see... _more dark_. Losing caution in favor of action, which he usually did, he ventured around faster. The ground all seemed to be the same. But eventually he found a wall- with his head. He crawled right into it; it was jagged and cold. The moment he ran into it he thought, _no one likes you_. Naruto fell back on his behind and rubbed his head._ Well that was weird. I have lots of friends..._ Naruto wondered how they were all doing in the middle of battle... That's right, there was a battle! And he had to get back to it.

He stood and immediately felt the sensation that someone was holding him around the middle. In a split second he struck at the air around him and listened carefully, but there really was no one else. Still, the sensation didn't go away. He carefully felt his chest and abdomen. There were no weird bumps, nothing that wasn't usually there. The odd sensation of being wrapped up in... well, he couldn't describe it, someone else's _presence_ he guessed, was unnerving but not completely unpleasant. He sighed and wished again that he had the faintest idea what was going on.

Perhaps the situation would be better if he literally shed a little light on it? Naruto rubbed his hands together eagerly and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before, he'd harness Kurama's chakra and start to glow. Then he could see what was going on and how to get out.

_Alright, Kurama, let's go!_

He waited and tried, and waited and tried some more but nothing happened.

"Geez! What the heck is going on!" His frustration echoed all around him.

_Oh wait... it makes sense that I'm not able to enter tailed beast mode. I've used up a lot of chakra... I guess I don't have much left._

He paced and tried to think, there wasn't any jutsu he knew of specifically for summoning light, then again he wasn't that widely versed in them. Even if he were, he doubted he'd be the type to pull it off. He could think of a few techniques that glowed but none that he knew how to do offhand...

He paused for a second. _The rasengan lets off a little light. Not a lot, but it's good enough._

"Alright! Kage-bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto paused. Nothing had happened. He sighed and concentrated. Still nothing.

Tailed beast mode he could understand not being able to enter. But he couldn't even do a _shadow clone_? It had been the easiest thing for him to do for a long, long time. He could (and had, with awkward consequences) do it in his sleep, for goodness sakes. There was no way he didn't have enough chakra for at least a couple of clones. So what was going on?

Naruto wasn't sure how many hours it had been when he thrust his hands into his hair and stopped pacing. He might have been in a panicked state by now except that the sensation of someone holding him was somehow keeping him calm.

He slowly walked back to the spot he thought he remembered hitting the wall and reached out his hand until he felt it. The strange sensation of cold returned along with the feeling that he'd never be accepted. He knew he'd felt this way before, but that was in the past and he'd become stronger since then. He tried to banish the memories from his mind, but it was just as impossible as trying to make the rock in front of him warm. Initially when seeking the wall out again he thought he might try to run his hand along in in search of an opening, but for reasons he couldn't understand, he wanted desperately to pull his hand away.

_But if I don't do something, I won't be able to get back to the fight... to everyone..._

He felt his brow crease in effort and wondered why it was taking so much willpower just to keep his hand on a wall. He was about to pull it away when he thought he felt a slight breeze. It was like a breath of fresh air, and luckily not unpleasant although definitely unfamiliar. It may have been his imagination, but it seemed to carry a voice in it as it wafted down around him.

"I'm here, Naruto. If it matters; I'm here. I won't leave you."

"Who'se there?" he demanded and turned around quickly. He didn't sense a presence or hear anyone else breathing. Surely that had been a voice, but it was faint and echoed around like his own had. He couldn't recognize who it might belong to.

"Answer me!"

He hadn't really expected an answer, so it was a surprise when a tiny light shimmered up above and began to descend. He braced himself but it floated down excrutiatingly slowly and in a rather gentle way, making him wonder exactly how long it had taken the voice to reach him. Eventually curiosity got the best of him and he reached out towards it. The light shot toward him immediately and settled on his fingertips, where it barely provided enough illumination to see at all. He couldn't sense anything from it either positive or negative, but at least it didn't feel dangerous and he was glad for the light however faint it may be.

_I don't know what's going on but I can't just sit here, I guess. I mean... s_omebody _must be waiting for me._

He sighed and pressed his hand against the wall once again.


	3. Friendly Note

Hello, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter, it's just a friendly note from me. I wasn't sure how to spread the message quicker than an update, so I'm sorry if you feel gypped. The reason I haven't updated in so long is because I don't have my own personal computer and the computers at work all removed both the program Word and the capability to access Google Docs so right now I can't use any typing or document storage programs. I am trying to find other websites or programs that will be compatible with our beloved ffnet. I thank you for your patience! Please have a nice day.

-Cristya Blade


End file.
